A New Perspective
by Levi Yeager Sutcliff
Summary: The way Levi looks at me. The way Eren looks at me. I think I should tell him how I feel. WARNING; CONTAINS YAOI CUTE RELATIONSHIPS AND LOTS OF EREN LEVI AND LOVE! 3 Hey! So this is my little story on LeviXEren. I would love it if you read it, and tell me if you want it to go on, and what I should do next! Im looking forward to making this a great story!


ERENS POV

He just...wont stop looking at me... with those eyes. I cant look at him straight like I used too. I mean whenever I do, I feel my face blush, because of the dreams i've been having. I want to tell him but I dont think I can. I mean its not like I can go "Captain I have been having dreams about us having sex, and I think I love you". He'd probably kill me. Yeah he can be mean sometimes, but I think theres something more to him than what I think.

LEVIS POV

That shithead. He keeps looking at me. I wish he would stop. Maybe he has a crush on me. Huh how pathetic. Nobody could love me. Im an bossy clean freak. However I am talking about Eren. Maybe I should tell him I have mixed feelings, but I dont want to scare him off. Little brat. Who does he think he is making me fall in lo- "Captain! I'm going to bed!" "Er go ahead Eren. Hey can we talk later?" Fuck. Maybe I should just tell him.

ERENS POV

Oh god. What does he want? His facial expressions made it look as if he questioning himself. "Hey, mind if we chat?" "Uhum yeah sure come on in Captin". I can feel my heart pound faster and faster, i'm just gonna tell him, fuck it. "Captain I have to tell you about my dr-" My words stoped, because I found Levi's mouth onto mine. His tounge around my tounge my heart beating, my face turning red. I feel Levis hands on my head pushing himself on me as if he wants me to repond. I responded as my tounge moved around his and as we kissed passionatly for five minuets. The harder I try I could hear him moan in my mouth encouraging me to go on. After we got done kissing we were out of breath. Levi then took off his shirt. I could see the bruises from the maneuver gear. "Eren, I want you." Those-those words. his shirt came off and I touched his bruises. His skin was so soft. Levi reached for my shirt, and unbuttoned it. I turned and layed him on my bed, as I was unbuckling his pants. "Captain, I think I want you more" Levi chuckled. "Do as you please". I did. I got his pants undone, and his underwear off, and infront of me there his cock. "Oh my god, Levi". I grabbed the base, and right away Levi let out a sharp cry. I could tell nobody else has done this to him before. I started working on his cock, sucking him off. Levi moaning "Gah Eren, fuck, how do -ahh- do this so bloody well". Finally Levi cummed. "Oh fuck Yeager. My turn". He got up, and unbuttoned my pants...

LEVIS POV

Is this really happening? I took off his pants, and I as well sucked him off. His face bright red, I could tell that he's wanted me to do this for a while. "Ohh Captain, I-I have always dre-dreamed of this gahh" Seeing im in so much pleasure, with his cock in my mouth encouraged me to go on. I went more passionatly, faster. I wanted to taste him in my mouth. Finally Eren cummed in my mouth. He was out of breath from all of the moaning he was doing. "Ca-captin, I-I want you... inside of me" "Eren! Do you have any idea of how much thats going to hurt?" "As long as its you Captain" "Please...Call me Levi, thats what I want to hear when you call my name out in pleasure, my pet." Turning Eren around with him in position I slowly enter. I hear him crying because of the pain "Eren do you want me to stop? I can stop, I dont like seeing you in pain" "NO! Please Levi, I I want to you to go on with it" Nodding, I did a big thrust, after I could hear Eren in so much pain, yet sounded so pleasurable. I kept thrusting, while he got used to it. His moaning encouraging me, and finally I hit my sweetspot, and cummed. While I was leaving his ass, cum was still coming. He turned, and kissed me. Both tired we layed down next to each other, naked under the bed sheets, cuddling next to each other. It was chilly and the window was cracked which made us cuddle closer. I could feel his goosebumps, and I slowly leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss on the neck. He moaned, and I looked down, and the moonlight was shining on his beautiful face. I smiled, and for the first time I was in love.


End file.
